onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Today's News
October 4, 2019 Well, it's been forever since I've updated this or even touched the Wiki overall. I can't say I'm going to be as active as I'd like considering university life is extremely demanding and I work such erratic shifts that I'm either too busy or just exhausted whenever I get home from either my job or school. However, I'm not content to just watch this Wiki go unsupervised so I'm going to make an effort at least once a week to stop in and try to do some routine Admin work, likely just housekeeping and maintenance. The Discord is still available to whomever wishes to use it. I'll try and be more active on there as well. Subrosian (talk) 00:53, October 5, 2019 (UTC) July 11, 2018 I'm making an update about a new Discord server I have created. It's not much, and I don't really know a whole lot about Discord overall but I'm happy to learn as much as I can so anyone who wants to use it is welcome to do so. I'll be including a link down below. And here's the link to the Discord server. April 30, 2017 Two years later and we're here again. I've been doing routine housekeeping to try and remove some outdated articles that have gone untouched for a very long time. I have also promoted ArchAngel 99 or Arch to Admin as well to continue with assistance on the Wiki. He is very adept in the technical aspects of Wiki and has actually helped me with a couple of things I was totally unaware of. In any case, I will continue to try and stay vigilant with the Wiki. Let it be known that if any article that was deleted belonged to you, just tell me and I'll restore it. Subrosian (talk) 05:38, April 30, 2017 (UTC) April 23, 2015 Wow I seem to only update this thing once a year when I can even remember. I should definitely stay more on top of this Wiki, I would hate to see it fall to the wayside with no owner. In any case, I am definitely going to make a real honest effort to maintain quality on this Wiki as much as I can given my busy schedule. But in order to assist me in that, I have promoted someone to Admin status in spite of them being relatively new to the Wiki. Even though they have been a member for only a short time, they have shown a firm understanding of the fundamentals of Wiki and seems to have a good enough head on their shoulders to function well as a fair and dedicated Admin. So congratulations to C5l6t4 or "Jewel" as they have requested to be called. Subrosian (talk) 19:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC) April 14, 2014 Okay yet another long hiatus from me being on this Wiki. I am going to make more of a conscious effort to stay vigilant about keeping this Wiki organized and lively. I am just going to say right now though that there is not to be any stealing of other people's articles for whatever reason. I will not tolerate seeing an entire person's character overwritten and transformed into someone else's. If I catch you do it, I will give you one warning and after that I will consider it a bannable offense. Please keep this in mind. Subrosian (talk) 19:45, April 14, 2014 (UTC) December 14, 2011 Okay so I haven't been online in a long time, but I'm making a huge push to be more active and keep things organized on this Wiki. I'm going to start going through every article, cleaning up unedited ones and others that just don't belong here because they infringe on a lot of rules set forth. I want to be contacted on any questions or concerns you might have. My talk page is always open, but just make sure that you sign your name with ~~~~ so I know who is who. Thanks. Subrosian 22:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) February 25, 2011 It's been a while since there's been an update. This one is going to be short. I just wanted to let everyone know that I've unlocked the Info Boxes article because I came to the realization that with it locked, nobody could edit it to properly copy-paste the info boxes to their articles. So now it's fixed. Keep up the good work, everyone. Subrosian 18:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) May 26, 2010 Alright. This is an important update that I'm really hoping people will read for future reference. We at the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki have certain standards we would like our users to adhere to. We are not the One Piece Fanon Wiki where pretty much everything goes and they care little for how their site appears toward others. If you are a new user to this Wiki and wish to start making articles on here, then I would suggest that you either learn how to edit Wikipedia articles through the use of tutorials or you refer to the articles that already exist on here, most notably mine, SeeNoEvil121's, or even Cyberweasel89's. Considering that this update is now here and I expect everyone to see it, I am in full rights to remove your articles if you don't follow these rules. Subrosian 17:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) College, RP Forum, and Godmodding Beards of Black Okay, sorry everyone... I've been gone a long time. Unfortunately, with college, I don't think I'll have the energy to actively administrate this Wiki. I'll likely been on every few days, but not every day. Luckily Subrosian is the most awesome guy ever. ^O^ But I have an apology gift! I've made a One Piece RP forum! Tell me if you want it, and I'll give you the link. I'm uncomfortable posting it here in the news article. I warn you, though, it's not done quite yet. And it's more centered toward the serious RPer. Kinda like how this Wiki is the serious version of the One Piece Fanon Wiki. [[SPOILERS!!!!!]] Anyway, I am suuuuuper pissed. Blackbeard has two Devil Fruit powers now! Oda goes out of his way to place all of these anti-godmodding rules... then breaks them! DF Rule #1: Devil Fruit users cannot swim. DF Rule #2: Devil Fruit users are weakened by Seastone, which also negates their active powers. DF Rule #3: Haki energy will also negate Devil Fruit powers. DF Rule #4: No two people can have the same Devil Fruit power at the same time. This rule is absolute and a total kick in the nuts to the fanboys who're gay for the Mera Mera no Mi. DF Rule #5: No one can have two Devil Fruit powers. Then Oda hints that it's something unique to Blackbeard's body. Uhhh... does he know about the backlash and controversy this is gonna cause in the fan community? Specifically the One Piece RP community? Gamemaster: "Hey! Your character can't have two Devil Fruit powers." Godmodder: "Pfft! Blackbeard has two Devil Fruit powers." Gamemaster: "But that's because of something unique to Blackbeard's body." Godmodder: "Well, my character is unique in the same way. So he gets both the Mera Mera no Mi AND the Yami Yami no Mi." Dear lord... I think I have a headache... Well, at least Blackbeard is coughing up blood. I hope this action has serious repercussions on his body. At the very least, irritable bowel syndrome, but something slowly killing him from the inside would be ideal. Anyone else with me? XD [[End spoilers...]] --Cyberweasel89 21:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the whole idea leaves a bad taste in my mouth too. I have a lot of faith in Oda in taking the Manga down the right path unlike Naruto and Bleach with Kishimoto and Kubo being absolute idiots and seriously not caring one bit about the fandom any longer. But at this point I'm just afraid he's going to literally destroy the series with this one flaw in his story. I don't really update articles all that much any longer, but I do take care of ones that are horribly formatted, copyrighted in some way or another (you'd be surprised how many of those there are that have abilities way too similar to ones from other existing series) and whatnot. I still do my job, basically. xP Subrosian 05:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Of Compy Troubles, Unique Laughter, and Beards of White Well, my computer's been buggin'. Damn thing's a lemon... I'll try to be on more at college, where the computers work fine and don't block the site like some other computers I know at a certain other educational facility... >_< Also, I'm considering giving myself the iconic One Piece "unique laugh". But it's hard to translate my loud, explosive laughter to text format. Though, I've been told that the giggling that results when I try to tone down my laughter volume is quite adorable, though I find it hard to believe... meh... Anyway, I'm considering what nonsense words to use for my unique laugh, but it's hard to think of something that's not taken or annoying... I may just go for a Devil Fruit name, like Perona and Whitebeard. Hey, it may seem weird, but I saw an admin on the One Piece Episodes Collection who does it. I know that I'm not quite iconic and well-known as a OPEC admin to have my own unique laugh, but... meh... Anyway, I don't mean to spoil anything for anyone not caught up with the manga, but is anyone else PISSED that Oda revealed Whitebeard to be a Devil Fruit user? Seriously. If there's one thing I'm sick of, it's One Piece fanboys thinking that your character can only be strong with a Devil Fruit power. I always say that some of the strongest characters in One Piece have no Devil Fruit whatsoever. Namely: Zoro, Sanji, Mihawk, Shanks (there's proof! He can swim!), Gold Roger (assuming Oda doesn't pull a Whitebeard on us with him), and Whitebeard. Now I have to remove Whitebeard from the list, which weakens my defense! T_T And if Dragon really can control the weather, I actually doubt it's a Devil Fruit. At least, I used to doubt. I was taking into account the fact that Oda is crafty, and he'd do something like make Dragon's weather control, if it exists, not a Devil Fruit. But after Whitebeard has a Devil Fruit, I'm losing faith in Oda... Seriously, Oda. What the crap? TOT Rather, I encourage misguided fanboys to come up with other ways for their characters to fight, besides Devil Fruits. If they're high-ranking Marines, Rokushiki is an option. If they're one of the three Sky races, there's Mantra. Super-Human Strength, Super-Human Speed, and Haki are always options. And though Rokushiki is exclusive to CP9 and high-ranking Marines, there's no proof that Seimei Kikan/Life Return/Bio Feedback is unique to CP9, either. I mean, that Supernova who controls his muscles may be using Seimei Kikan/Life Return/Bio Feedback, as opposed to a Devil Fruit... Hell, look at Fishmen! I love Fishmen! And they can have such great abilities with their fishiness! The Gunner of the Outlaw pirates, Baniaz, is a clam Fishman that loads the cannon he lugs around with cannonball-sized pearls that he pulls out of his mouth! Angler can put people in a trance with his anglerfish lantern! Shiana, who's half-fishman, is a clownfish Fishman, and her clownfish nature makes her immune to poisons, electric shocks (but not electrocution or lightning), acids, and stings! And due to only being half-Fishman, she still has Fishman strength, but being half-human means she's still small-bodied and very fast and agile, even on land! In fact, I think that Devil Fruits are just what misguided fanboys use to cover the fact that they don't know how to make their character strong on their own. I know, it's a controversial notion, but sometimes it seems that way to me... That's why in my One Piece fanfic, One Piece: Outlaw, the two strongest members of the Outlaw Pirates, Natsue and Shadow, have no Devil Fruit whatsoever. Quite the reverse, every other member of the crew has a Devil Fruit power (save for the Fishmen and Mermaid), and none of them compare to the Captain and First Mate. In fact, the weakest member of the crew has a Logia! Damn, I love throwin' things outta balance. X3 Anyway, I generally discourage Devil Fruits. But if a Devil Fruit MUST be used, I usually encourage Zoans. Zoans are so underappreciated... Very few people realize the capabilities of animals. I mean, just check my squirrel and skunk Zoans. A Zoan-user can easily make use of their animal's exaggerated trait. Few people realize it... Poor Zoans... so underappreciated... In short, Zoans rule. If I could have a DF in RL, I'd want a Zoan. Maybe a Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Housecat. Then I'd be a catgirl! =^O^= Sorry... I get compared to a cat too much in RL... -_-U Anyway, but don't think that this means I don't want you guys creating Devil Fruits. I encourage the creation of Devil Fruits, so long as they aren't, well... stupid... (read: on the level of One Piece Fanon)... ^^U Seriously, I LOVE reading articles about creative Devil Fruits. So don't think I'm discouraging the creation of them, m'kay? ^_^ But remember: Devil Fruits names are two or one syllable repeated twice, followed by "no Mi". The only exceptions are Zoans, in which case more than two syllables can be repeated. --Cyberweasel89 02:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Page Layouts Alright, so I realized that it may be difficult for users to format their pages if they don't know how the Wiki format works. I know I did when I first started here. So, to save users the trouble, I've provided some layouts for common page types that you can find by clicking the link titled Layouts on the main page. Keep in mind that this is a still developing project and I need everyones help to finish it! If you want a layout created or see something that should be added or fixed on an already created layout, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page and I'll gladly do so. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask myself or Subrosian. --SeeNoEvil121 08:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) July 22nd/23rd, 2009 Well, after several long months of absence, I'm back. Sorry about that aforementioned absence. I was having a ton of problems with Wikia. Either it wouldn't let me log on, or it kept logging me out, or it wouldn't let me save my edits, or all kinds of crap. But I'm back! ^_^ Oddly enough, though, I don't remember making Subrosian and SeeNoEvil121 admins. I wonder who could've done it... Well, they're doing a great job from the looks of it, so I won't revoke their status (if I still can...) To be honest, I may have created this Wiki, but I don't expect either of them to respect me. Not after my long absence. Granted, the absence wasn't my fault and wasn't in my control in any way, shape, or form. But it was still an absence where this Wiki was neglected, so I don't expect either of them to respect me as Admin and the creator of this site. Meh... Man, is this really only the second announcement? Weird... Well, I best get to work earning the respect my status usually comes with. --Cyberweasel89 07:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) February 18th, 2009 Well, I've got the site up and running. It's functioning okay, but I still need to make some actual articles. Special thanks to TenTailed Fox from the Naruto Fanon Wiki for help with the Main Page. I owe a great deal of debt to him. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 07:03, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Category:Browse